


Skyfall

by cassleia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Not a ship, Trio Rights, just a short character analysis, not even that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassleia/pseuds/cassleia
Summary: Ask them each “What’s your favorite part of the sky?” and you’ll see just how well each piece slides into place.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Kudos: 5





	Skyfall

Ask them each “What’s your favorite part of the sky?” and you’ll see just how well each piece slides into place. 

Finn answers easily with “The sun,” and goes on to explain, a slight smile gracing his face. The light of it makes for a sense of freedom and the dawn of a new day. Renewal, life, and the knowledge that no matter what, a sun would rise each day all reflected in his response. Stepping out into the light of the sun is something physical, of course, but it also holds a much deeper meaning. He had longed for the sun before, and now he embraced every instant of it. 

Rey says “The stars,” and her eyes light up with the vibrancy of one. Even when the sun shone too harshly, and the moon disappeared, Rey could count on the presence of the stars. They spoke of an assurance that there was something more out there, that although she was alone, she was still among a galaxy. The vast expanse calls to her now as it had on Jakku, albeit with a different voice.

Poe says “The moon,” looking up at it as he speaks. Nights on Yavin had been something beautiful. Sitting with his father under their tree, with only the light of a moon. To him, the moon marked home, it meant the pull of oceans he barely remembered. The light of the moon was truly felt and appreciated in times of peace. It sits in the sky, reminding him of his past, connecting him to his future.


End file.
